The Omega verse
'History of Omega Universe before First Contact' The Omega Verse split from the primary Universe with the change of the Mission of Captain Kirk. The Federation's first contact with the Guardian of Forever was made in 2267 by Captain James T. Kirk of the [https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701) USS Enterprise]. Doctor Leonard McCoy, suffering from cordrazine-induced madness, fled through the Guardian to 1930 Earth. Kirk and Spock followed him and did not Succeed in preventing him from altering history, Edith Keeler lived, and lived out her alternate reality, Kirk had fallen in love with her and Guardian of Forever Universe at Captain Kirk's request created an alternate reality and restored the primary universe . The incident made a profound emotional impact on Kirk. (TOS episode: "The City on the Edge of Forever"). Sister Edith Keeler was a worker at a free milk kitchen but preached the same philosophy of peace and kindness in her spare time as well as aiding delinquent youths reform their ways. When a truck was due to strike and kill her, she was saved by Beckwith, a time traveller from the 23rd century, her survival allowing for a German victory in World War II.https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Edith_Keeler#Alternate_timelines"Sister Edith Keeler was a worker at a free milk kitchen but preached the same philosophy of peace and kindness in her spare time as well as aiding delinquent youths reform their ways. When a truck was due to strike and kill her, she was saved by Beckwith, a time traveller from the 23rd century, her survival allowing for a German victory in World War II." With the Germans controlling the U.S. Eastern Seaboard, it is revealed that the aliens, known as the Na'kuhl, have sworn allegiance to Nazi Germany. Further, they are providing them with advanced weapons and technology in exchange for material and supplies to build a temporal conduit that will take them back to their own time period. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storm_Front_(Star_Trek:_Enterprise) The survival of Edith Keeler allows the Germans to develop the first Atom Bomb and allows them to win WWII.(TOS episode: "The City on the Edge of Forever") All of these events lead to the easier embracing of the Terran Empire a hundred plus years later. 'First Contact' During the later half of the 21st century, Cochrane worked on the development of the new warp drive in a hidden base Bozeman, Montana. Cochrane planned to colonize the Solar system, and then return to master Earth. Cochrane's ship, the Phoenix, broke the light speed barrier on April 5, 2063.https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/First_contact#Human-Vulcan_first_contact On that day, the Vulcan survey ship T'Plana-Hath was passing through the Sol System when it discovered a Terran warp signature. Following procedure, its captain Solkar had the T'Plana-Hath proceed to Earth to investigate the warp signature, and landed at the settlement in Bozeman, Montana from where the Phoenix had been launched. Solkar was the first to exit the T'Plana-Hath and meet Cochrane.After Solkar gave the traditional Vulcan salute, Cochrane pulled out a shotgun and captured him. He then rallied the rest of the townspeople to board the vessel, taking the ship over and holding the rest of the crew hostage. Cochrane and his followers made Solkar take T'Plana-Hath ''out into the an orbit around earth and made them send a message for more ships to come due to hostile first contact and that the ship needed repairs then Vulcan high command sent a D'kyr'' type and Suurok class to assist the T'Plana-Hath ''Cochrane and his followers took over those ships and took over 200 Vulcans as slaves. Cochrane quickly reversed engineered the ships and in a Hitler like move began making speeches about how terrans now had to band together. Terrans First, always and forever, that the real threat were the exteresstial species that inhabited the galaxy. He studied the vulcan database and spread fear and a miltrerlistic meesage that caused plant wide Xenophobia and a lust for teeran conquest and superiority. by 2173 the colonization of the sol system was complete and a invasion fleet was made.This action resulted in the early expansion of the Terran Empire, allowing Terrans to drastically increase their technological.https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Zefram_Cochrane_(mirror) '''Emperor Zefron Cochrane' The thought of not being alone in the universe was shattered and Zefron Cochrane was was no stranger to databases using a computer expert to hide their location in Montana missile complex. Once he saw all the information in the database and the potential profit which Zefron Cochrane was driven by he was always driven and now he knew he was right to be Emperor.https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Zefram_Cochrane Emperor Cochrane began restructuring the Empire. One of his first articles of proclamation was no Terran was to kill another Terran no matter of race, creed, or religion. Any Terren to kill another Terran was to be tortured for six days and put to death on the seventh day. The brutality of the terran world history. His experiences with war and being a scientist and the overwhelming threats of so many non terran species. He made a new education system Imperial War Fleet Scholastic System.https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Zefram_Cochrane It was separated into Primary (ages 5 to 12, grade 1 to 8), Secondary (ages 13 to 17,Grade 9 to 13). The last year is to evaluate whether they are to move on or to be NCOs. If NCOs tract they are assigned to either War Fleet or M.A.C.O. They are then in there last six months given their basic training and upon graduation are given their assignment and rank of crewman (War Fleet) or Private (M.A.C.O.). If Student qualifies they move on to post secondary War Fleet the minimum of 4 years, undergrad. The undergrads graduate and are given the rank of Ensign or if at top of class Sub-Lieutenant in a rare occasion a rank of Lieutenant. This pertains to grads that have been chosen for war fleet. If one Graduates as a M.A.C.O. stream they are commissioned as Junior Lieutenant or if top of class percentile Second Lieutenant, and rare occasions a commission may be given of fist Lieutenant. Exceptional students will go for there Graduate degrees and most likely be given a entry command commission. For M.A.C.O. stream there Commision would be given of Lieutenant or Junior Captain. For War Fleet stream there commission would be Sub Commander or Lieutenant Commander. Then if real academic standard is shown you would go into the two year Doctorate program,Upon completion you would be place in to medical,the Triple S,or Section 31. War Fleet Emperor Cochrane reorganized the Whole Military Structure so the terran empire would have a ultimate success rate. War fleet was the space arm of the empire it was incontrol of all of all war ships,wra stations, and war post. all ships would have I.W.S. Imperial War Ships and the name of the ship. All Space stations and war posts would have similar designations I.W.S.S (Imperial War Station and the Name of the Station, I.W.P. (Imperial War Post Would have a number attach to them. The Emperor New that If Successful expansion was to happen supply lines had to be a paramount concern. Each station and out post would have a make up of M.A.C.O support troops and a contingent of war ships based on the size of the sation or post, in order to protect the supply line and strike at enmey supply lines.http://www.historyofwar.org/articles/concepts_logistics.html "The practice of logistics, as understood in its modern form, has been around for as long as there have been organised armed forces with which nations and / or states have tried to exert military force on their neighbours. The earliest known standing army was that of the Assyrians at around 700 BC. They had iron weapons, armour and chariots, were well organised and could fight over different types of terrain (the most common in the Middle East being desert and mountain) and engage in siege operations. The need to feed and equip a substantial force of that time, along with the means of transportation (i.e. horses, camels, mules and oxen) would mean that it could not linger in one place for too long. The best time to arrive in any one spot was just after the harvest, when the entire stock was available for requisitioning. Obviously, it was not such a good time for the local inhabitants. One of the most intense consumers of grain was the increasing number of animals that were employed by armies of this period. In summer they soon overgrazed the immediate area, and unless provision had been made beforehand to stockpile supplies or have them bought in, the army would have to move. Considerable numbers of followers carrying the materiel necessary to provide sustenance and maintenance to the fighting force would provide essential logistic support. Both Philip and Alexander improved upon the art of logistics in their time. Philip realised that the vast baggage train that traditionally followed an army restricted the mobility of his forces. So he did away with much of the baggage train and made the soldiers carry much of their equipment and supplies. He also banned dependants. As a result the logistics requirements of his army fell substantially, as the smaller numbers of animals required less fodder, and a smaller number of wagons meant less maintenance and a reduced need for wood to effect repairs. Added to that, the smaller number of cart drivers and lack of dependants, meant less food needed to be taken with them, hence fewer carts and animals and there was a reduced need to forage, which proved useful in desolate regions. Alexander however, was slightly more lenient than his father was, as regards women. He demonstrated the care he had for his men by allowing them to take their women with them. This was important; given the time they spent away on campaign and also avoided discipline problems if the men tried to vent their desires on the local female population of newly conquered territories. He also made extensive use of shipping, with a reasonable sized merchant ship able to carry around 400 tons, while a horse could carry 200 lbs. (but needed to eat 20 lbs. of fodder a day, thus consuming its own load every ten days). He never spent a winter or more than a few weeks with his army on campaign away from a sea port or navigable river. He even used his enemy's logistics weaknesses against them, as many ships were mainly configured for fighting but not for endurance, and so Alexander would blockade the ports and rivers the Persian ships would use for supplies, thus forcing them back to base. He planned to use his merchant fleet to support his campaign in India, with the fleet keeping pace with the army, while the army would provide the fleet with fresh water. However, the monsoons were heavier than usual, and prevented the fleet from sailing. Alexander lost two-thirds of his force, but managed to get to Gwadar where he re-provisioned. The importance of logistics was central to Alexander's plans, indeed his mastery of it allowed him to conduct the longest military campaign in history. At the farthest point reached by his army, the river Beas in India, his soldiers had marched 11,250 miles in eight years. Their success depended on his army's ability to move fast by depending on comparatively few animals, by using the sea wherever possible, and on good logistic intelligence.". The Emperor's plan was to also have a fleet in every Conquered system, in order to maintain control and if attacked a portion of the fleet could reinforce the fleet that was attacked.http://www.historyofwar.org/articles/concepts_logistics.html "The First World War was unlike anything that had gone before it. Not only did the armies initially outstrip their logistic systems (particularly the Germans with their Schlieffen Plan) with the amount of men, equipment and horses moving at a fast pace, but they totally underestimated the ammunition requirements (particularly for artillery). On average, ammunition was consumed at ten times the pre-war estimates, and the shortage of ammunition became serious, forcing governments to vastly increase ammunition production. In Britain this caused the 'shell scandal' of 1915, but rather than the government of the day being to blame, it was faulty pre-war planning, for a campaign on the mainland of Europe, for which the British were logistically unprepared. Once the war became trench bound, supplies were needed to build fortifications that stretched across the whole of the Western Front. Add to that the scale of the casualties involved, the difficulty in building up for an attack (husbanding supplies) and then sustaining the attack once it had gone in (if any progress was made, supplies had to be carried over the morass of no-man's land). It was no wonder that the war in the west was conducted at a snail's pace, given the logistic problems. It was not until 1918, that the British, learning the lessons of the last four years, finally showed how an offensive should be carried out, with tanks and motorised gun sleds helping to maintain the pace of the advance, and maintain supply well away from the railheads and ports. The First World War was a milestone for military logistics. It was no longer true to say that supply was easier when armies kept on the move due to the fact that when they stopped they consumed the food, fuel and fodder needed by the army. From 1914, the reverse applied, because of the huge expenditure of ammunition, and the consequent expansion of transport to lift it forward to the consumers. It was now far more difficult to resupply an army on the move, while the industrial nations could produce huge amounts of war matériel, the difficulty was in keeping the supplies moving forward to the consumer. This of course, was a foretaste of the Second World War. The conflict was global in size and scale. Not only did combatants have to supply forces at ever greater distances from the home base, but these forces tended to be fast moving, and voracious in their consumption of fuel, food, water and ammunition. Railways again proved indispensable, but sealift and airlift made ever greater contributions as the war dragged on (especially with the use of amphibious and airborne forces, as well as underway replenishment for naval task forces). The large-scale use of motorised transport for tactical re-supply helped maintain the momentum of offensive operations, and most armies became more motorised as the war progressed. The Germans, although moving to greater use of motorised transport, still relied on horse transport to a large extent - a fact worth noting in the failure of Barbarossa. After the fighting had ceased, the operations staffs could relax somewhat, whereas the logisticians had to supply not only the occupation forces, but also relocate those forces that were demobilising, repatriate Prisoners Of War, and feed civil populations of often decimated countries. The Second World War was, logistically, as in every other sense, the most testing war in history. The cost of technology had not yet become an inhibiting factor, and only its industrial potential and access to raw materials limited the amount of equipment, spares and consumables a nation could produce. In this regard, the United States outstripped all others. Consumption of war material was never a problem for the USA and its allies. Neither was the fighting power of the Germans diminished by their huge expenditure of war material, nor the strategic bomber offensives of the Allies. They conducted a stubborn, often brilliant defensive strategy for two-and-a-half years, and even at the end, industrial production was still rising. The principal logistic legacy of the Second World War was the expertise in supplying far off operations and a sound lesson in what is, and what is not, administratively possible.," War Fleet Uniforms War Fleet Uniforms consisted of Red shirts with round neck,sleeveless, and black pants. The uniform consisted of a color sash for each area of service. Common Citizens wore this uniform in every day as life as well.https://www.wcnews.com/wcpedia/Terran_Uniforms_(Pre_2656) Category:Military Organizations Category:Uniforms and Ranks for war Fleet